Akame Ga Kill - Kill the Copy Paste (EXTENDED UNCUT)
by HanzoGGX
Summary: Esta es una version extendida y sin censura de mi fanfic, tiene mas humor y revelaciones
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Mata a la Revolución

La primera escena es de Tyrant que está apunto de absorber a Tatsumi

-Maldito Takahiro...¿por que hiciste copia y pega del final?, pero ese es el segundo motivo por el que esta obra perdió popularidad, el primer motivo ya lo adivinaron estimados lectores...mejor vamos en acción.

Nos ubicamos en el momento que Tyrant absorbe a Tatsumi y todos salen corriendo

-Es un monstro

Grita un aldeano, se congela la escena...

-¿Que hay gente?

Tyrant habla al público

-Si ese soy yo cuando me puse fiera estimados, pero vamos a la pelea final

Tatsumi le pide a Akame que lo mate...

-Tendré que darte inyección letal...

Akame le inyecta la droga del medico revolucionario con el Perfector...

-Voy a tener que matarte cómo lo pedías...

-Gracias por todo...

Comienza la pelea entre Akame y Esdeath y despues de 3 espadazos

-Siempre me ha gustado esta danza

Akame le corta el brazo a Esdeath...

-Ya no me cortarás otro brazo...

Esdeath usa su armadura de hielo...

Mientras tanto un pequeño flashback de Leone contra Honest

(La teigu destructora, se tarda en regenerar una semana...)

Honest comienza a correr más rápido, y se da cuenta que activó la carta de triunfo de su teigu

-Ganaría un maratón a este ritmo...¿que me pasa?, ahora si puedo hacer mi plan verdadero, ya no debo ser el cobarde que todos repudian, ahora seré el valiente que todos me temen...

-(Lo que nadie sabe es que su carta de triunfo es la mejor de todas)

Mientras tanto Akame está luchando contra Esdeath pero...

Reaperece Honest que salió corriendo cómo rayo del escondite...

-General¿cómo vas?

-Esto ya es personal.

Se escuchan un escopetazo que deja herida gravemente a Akame en la costilla derecha, se da cuenta primero Najenda.

*Dimmu Borgir - A Succubi in Rapture*

-El disparo fue por atrás Najenda.

-Lo veo y no lo creo

Dice un soldado...mientras llega Honest sonrie y le pide a Esdeath que la misión ya se cumplió

-General, El Imperio ya logró su misión.

-Esta era mi pelea y la interrumpiste, ¿teníamos una misión diferente a la de matar a los Revolucionarios?

Esdeath le reclama a Honest claridad por arruinar su combate deseado

-Te ordeno que abandones tu combate

-Como diga Ministro

Ordena Honest a una Esdeath muy esceptica...

-Najenda, ya gané la guerra, pero te daré piedad para que des tus últimas palabras.

-Alto al fuego,no puede ser , exijo una explicación y discusión diplomática ahora que no tienes soldados que te defiendan

-Con uno me basta, miren quien esta a mi lado ahora

Najenda queda triste al ver que Mine aparece cómo una zombie naranja y con cabeza de calabaza , mientras todo el ejercito revolucionario queda muy entristecido

-Manos arriba todos

Mine Pumpkin apunta a los revolucionarios pues ya tiene a su merced, pero Esdeath decide algo muy fuerte pero que va acorde a sus ideas de lucha

-¿Usar una doble agente contra los Revolucionarios?, no apruebo esa estrategia Honest, mi ideal es luchar de frente contra el enemigo para que sufra mas no una apuñalada por la espalda, mejor te renuncio antes que me despidas por inutil ahora que tienes a ella con Pumpkin.

Esdeath se quita el sombrero y Najenda sabiendo que ella iría por su propio camino, le recomienda irse.

-No te voy a forzar a que te unas a nosotros, eres libre de decidir.

-Los dejaré en paz si me cumplen una condición

-¿Y cual es esa?

-Que me dejes el cadaver de Tatsumi o lo que queda de él cómo un juguete para mí.

Sabiendo que Esdeath no tiene nada que ganar o perder acepta...

-No necesitabas decirmelo...tomalo.

Mine-Pumpkin comienza a reirse al ver cómo la moral de ambos bandos está destrozada y limitada a discutir cosas muy triviales

-Bola de tontos, ¿Sabían que Honest es mi tutor y me ordeno infiltrarme en sus redes?, Najenda, hiciste lo correcto con ofrecerme cómo Teigu

-Si lo hubiera sabido antes te hubiera asesinado

Najenda le responde a Mine

-¿Enamorar a Tatsumi estuvo en tu plan?

Esdeath quien ya està enrabiada del coraje le pregunta

-Ese era el gran paso para mi plan,dejame decirte cómo conocí al Ministro...

Mine-Pumpkin habla de cómo conoció a Honest

Flashback

Primero Mine de huerfana bebé es recogida por Honest

-Que preciosa

Se ve a Honest cuidando a Mine hasta que descubre que ella es de sangre impura.

-Papá...

-Debo borrarte los recuerdos chiquilla, no te preocupes pronto volveré, te necesito...

Años despues se ve a Mine llorando y sin comer...

Honest se va de viejo infiltrado con gafas oscuras, cabello y barba mas larga postiza

Honest le regala a Mine un dulce

-¿Los de sangre mixta viviremos mejor?

-Por supuesto...pero antes debes hacerme un favor

Mine está dispuesta a hacer todo, pero Honest le pide que se infiltre en el Ejercito Revolucionario

-Juntate con Najenda y cuando se acerquen a la capital me avisas...

-Como diga señor

Fin del Flashback

-Nos vale Zague...lo que diga Akame Ga Kill Zero, vamonos al presente

Tyrant interviene

Tatsumi-Tyrant comienza a despertar...

-Mine...¿eres tú?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Mata a la Muerte

*Dimmu Borgir - Puritania*

Tatsumi recobra la consciencia sin usar la droga

-Mine, acabo de escucharte, no traicionaste a mí , sino a nuestra causa...

-Estúpido, acabo de explicarte que todo esto en realidad lo calculamos a la perfección yo desde que se hizo la revolución, mi Teigu y Honest desde el origen de los tiempos

Pumpkin-Mine le dice a Tatsumi-Tyrant

-¿Derrotarnos no era lo que buscabas?

-Mi mision no era acabar con el Ejercito Revolucionario, solamente fueron otro lado de la moneda para nuestra verdadera ambición

Honest le dice a Najenda mientras discuten diplomáticamente

Esdeath quien no gusta de escuchar negociaciones decide entrar en acción...desenvainando su brazo de hielo

-¡Ya fue suficiente diplomacia de tu parte!,La muerte de Tatsumi me pertenece puta rosa anaranjada

-Tu y Tatsumi vayan a descansar en paz y sean felices para siempre...

Mine-Pumpkin le da el tiro de gracia a las cabezas de Tyrant-Tatsumi y a Esdeath

-Desgraciado

Akame recupera la consciencia y le corta un brazo a Honest y lo envenena

-Estaba preparado para un corte tuyo

Honest muestra su medicina ,se la toma y luego REGENERA SU BRAZO

-Ese era la carta de triunfo de Leone

Najenda queda en shock mientras Honest agarra a Akame que está impresionada y le inyecta una anestesia

-Tu teigu no será necesaria para mi plan...pero cómo es tan patética ni la voy a copiar

-¿Cómo?

Najenda le pregunta a Honest por que no copiará la Murasame

-Es la carta de triunfo de mi teigu,COPYCAT, intenten asesinarme, ahora soy un inmortal , puedo regenerarme las veces que quiera pero esta es la entrada de mi plan...

-Señor Honest, le envío el informe que yo hice sobre el Ejercito Revolucionario...

Mine-Pumpkin le da unos papeles que son los informes del ejercito revolucionario

-¡Ja!, la tengo facil contra ustedes...

-¡Maldición!

Najenda pregunta y Honest explica el origen de su plan para tomar el control total del Imperio...

-Es tiempo que ahora me escuchen antes de morir

Honest dirá su historia...

Flashback

*Dimmu Borgir - Devils Path*

Plan Teigu Eterno

Vemos a Honest que recien mató a su madre...

-Ahora necesito que él me ayude con los revolucionarios, el Emperador está bajo mi control.

Pumpkin toma su forma humana*

-Este lugar no cambió desde la última vez que lo visité

-Te esperaba, vamos al balcón interior

*es un vaquero alto de camisa naranja,jeans azules,sombrero negro y con cabello de calabaza y una mascara negra con ojos y sonrisa neon verde

Pumpkin habla con Honest en un balcón del Palacio y con una chuleta y taza de café con una conversación de negocios turbios

-Dime cómo será tu plan para dominar el Imperio

-Dime que necesitas para negociar

-¿Me traerás mujeres?

-La trata de personas la maneja Champ, pero le voy a pedir que suba la cuota de género femenino.

-Traime a las mas sucia e impura de sangre e inocente que conozcas.

-Conocí una niña hace tiempo, voy a procurar que Najenda elija a ella si nos traiciona

-¿Tienes un dibujo?

Honest le muestra un retrato que hizo con ella

-Nada mal..acepto.

-Te ofrezco mujeres a cambio de toda la comida que consiga

-Y cuando logres ser el emperador supremo quiero ser tu ministro

-Hecho

Pumpkin y Honest se dan la mano, y el primero regresa cómo Teigu

Fin del Flashback

El brazo envenenado de Honest comienza a tomar forma de otro...aunque se muere en un instante por el veneno de Murasame

-Cortenme la cabeza y saldrá otro , ahora soy legion de un solo hombre

Najenda decide darle tregua temporal a Honest...

-Voy a darte tres días de gracia...hasta que encuentre cómo encerrarte para siempre.

-Ninguna de sus teigus va a lograr encerrarme.

Honest le lanza un desafío al ejercito revolucionario...

-Una tregua de tres días es hacerlos sufrir mucho, mejor mañana y si quieren enfrentarme busquenme en el Castillo.

-Llevame amo.

Honest carga a Mine-Pumpkin en sus hombros y huye del lugar corriendo otra vez

-Najenda...siento algo extraño en los cuerpos de Esdeath y Tatsumi-Tyrant, no se han enfriado y siguen con el pulso normal...

Un medico le dice a Najenda la extraña situación.

Tatsumi y Esdeath estan separados del uno al otro en un mundo oscuro pero con una silueta extraña que es el muro entre ellos

-¿Estamos muertos?, no veo ni siquiera a Lubbock y los demas.

El muro se quiebra y se encuentran unos a otros,pasean por el tunel,ven una luz, la siguen y discuten sobre lo que ha pasado.

*Dimmu Borgir - Sorgens Kammer*

-¡Tù!,¿Por què estamos aquì?

-En el clan donde nacì se decìa que al morir pasabamos por un tunel a otro mundo, si uno fue fuerte iba al paraìso, si eras debil al infierno

-Si eras fuerte de pensamiento me hubieras dicho que Mine era doble agente del Imperio y no llevarte por tus celos.

-Honest guardaba muchos secretos que ni el Emperador Padre de Makoto sabìa, fui muy dedicada a mi trabajo de torturar cómo tu lo fuiste cuando eras un simple granjero y herrero, y luego asesino de Night Raid.

-¿Y cuales secretos si pudiste conocer?

-Escuché por Bols que Honest adoptó una niña pero no me dió detalles, si creía eso pero no imaginé que me enteraría de esa sorpresiva forma.

-¿Y si hubieras sabido antes que él iba a infiltrar a las tropas Revolucionarias con Mine y que incluso fuimos un invento suyo las cosas pudieron haber cambiado?, he muerto en vida.

-Tu tienes la libertad de elegir a quien amar o servir o mandar, y es una ridícula verdad que antes no quería aceptar.

-Pero eso no incluye regresar a un camino que es el que menos duele, pero ahora te respeto por que tu me torturas de frente y sin lastimarme cómo ella lo hizo por la espalda, y te pregunto esto...

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, incluso si quieres estar conmigo aunque sea contra tu voluntad...

-Esa es la ultima pregunta que te haría...por que la verdad...

Luego Tatsumi lanza un grito de tristeza y desesperación

-¿POR QUÉ EL IMPERIO NO TOMÓ LA DECISIÓN DE DESTRUIR MI ALDEA POR SER DEBIL EN VEZ DE QUE TUVIERA QUE LIDIAR CON ESTE SUFRIMIENTO?

-Yo siempre quize que el amor de mi vida fuera alguien lejano por que a veces un conflicto puede terminar con un asunto diplomatico, tu aldea hacía los mejores alimentos y por eso nunca la destruimos.

-Entonces consuelame cómo quieras.

Esdeath se sonroja mientras Tatsumi quiere soltar una lágrima por que no puede superar la traición de Mine, ella decide darle un abrazo para confortarlo

-¿Crees que si podremos ser pareja despues de todo?

-Dame tiempo para refutar o afirmar lo que dices..escucho una voz extraña atràs de nosotros.

Pero una silueta se aparece entre ellos y la luz se extingue

-Esto es un portal que es el intermedio de la vida y la muerte, pero ustedes estan inconcientes gracias a mi ayuda.

-Usted es el...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Mata al Fundador

El Primero Emperador se aparece ante ellos

-Dejenme presentarme, me llamo Sodazt-Gründer*

-¿El primer emperador?

-¿Y mis viejos soldados?

-¿Donde estamos?

Tatsumi y Esdeath le prgunta que pasó

Sodazt-Gründer:Lo que Pumpkin mató fueron unos hologramas suyos, cuando Tyrant fue liberado mi alma estaba observando el combate

Esdeath:¿Y por que se tomó la molestia de rescatarme?,entiendo que Tatsumi se lo merezca pero usted es demasiado bondadoso hasta con los que han corrompido el Imperio, o sea no merecía su rescate segun la etica que usted manejó.

Tatsumi: En el mundo de los vivos ya no tengo cabida, tampoco me eleves al cielo la autoestima Esdeath.

Esdeath: Tal vez quieras regresar allá junto conmigo si le preguntas a él algo

Sodazt-Gründer:Bien pensado,por que es tiempo de contarles mi historia...

*Sodaztel quiere decir creador en ruso y Gründer es fundador en aleman

Flashback Origen del Primer Emperador

*Emperor - Grey*

Sodazt-Gründer explora un desierto junto a sus tropas

-¿Ese es un Tyrant?

-Es la bestia mas peligrosa que hemos conocido mi señor, tome precaución

-Todos retiren sus armas, si es el mas fuerte que me lo demuestre

Tyrant intenta comerse al Primer Emperador pero al olerlo siente un hedor muy fragante , pero en realidad olía su instinto.

-Eres la persona mas pura que conozco, estoy a sus ordenes

Vemos a Sodazt-Gründer que está pidiendo a construir los teigus que quedan...

-¿Vas a usarme Emperador?

-Todo estará bien Tyrant, solamente pondré una muestra de tu carne y puedes irte.

Sodazt-Gründer quiere soltar a Tyrant pero...

-Usted ha sido grandioso conmigo...quiero que usen todo mi cuerpo para la Teigu

-Ok, ven conmigo.

Tyrant se pone de cuatro patas y sonriendo acepta su destino...

El Sodazt-Gründer va en busca de la exploración de Pumpkin en un campo de hortalizas

-Muestrame tu verdadero poder...

-No lo haré

-Ok...¡Incursio!

Pumpkin es golpeado por El Primer Emperador y lo inconcientiza

-Ahora serás más útil.

Pumpkin es convertido en Teigu.

-Despuest de ese tiempo tuve a mi esposa y solamente un hijo,no pude tener más hijos pero adopté dos, uno por el sur y otra por el norte.

Tyrant interviene

-vamos a dibujar a Tatsumi y Esdeath siendo pequeñitos

Vemos a unos niños de 9 años jugando rudo con la hija cuando tenía 7 años en un parque cerca de la Capital,el hijo de 5 años la salva

-Si le pegas a mi hermana mejor que sea a mí

-Por supuesto

El abusivo solamente empuja al niño y se va

-Puedo defenderme sola ¿por que te atreves a ayudarme?

-por que te quiero hermanita

-Yo igual..gracias por entenderme

Mientras tanto cuando fabricaron la última teigu, al día siguiente el Emperador es notificado del robo

-Emperador, se robaron la teigu Orbuculum

-Yo me encargo de eso, es la mas peligrosa que fabricamos

El Primer Emperador salva una anciana parecida a Coco de Disney de unos ladrones de joyas usando Incursio

-¿Está bien?

-Por supuesto mi señor

Pero un ladrón rompe la Teigu y un espectro naranja aparece

-He hecho esta trampa para tí y para que veas cómo tu imperio va a caer

Despues desaparece el espectro pero la anciana calma al emperador diciendole que es clarividente.

-Señora, estoy preocupado con lo que he fabricado

-Ten fe en que todo va a estar bien, cierra los ojos y respire, voy a darte una vision feliz por ayudarme

La anciana le pone su mano en la frente al emperador y le pasa unas visiones que van desde su asesinato hasta el día en que unas siluetas de espaldas parecidas a sus hijos que son Esdeath y Tatsumi se enfrentan a una sonrisa de calabaza malvada...

-Construye tu destino.

-Es tiempo de construir el futuro, gracias por tu ayuda.

Los dos hijastros se abrazan,pero El Primer Emperador sabía que había atracción entre ellos pero sabiendo que iba a ser malvisto decidió que mejor los separaran lo mas pronto posible, tenemos una escena del Primer Emperador escribiendo una carta de testamento a sus subditos mientras escucha a su esposa cocinar...

-Amor, creo que ellos deberían ser separados por el bien del Imperio.

-Es una triste y dificil decisión que ya está hecha cariño...van a creer que promovemos valores negativos cómo el incesto, aunque sean adoptados debo hacerlo por su bien cómo del Imperio, he tenido una triste premonición cuando la rompieron, no debí fabricar ese teigu.

-Al contrario hiciste lo mejor para todos, hay que ver lo que dejaremos a las nuevas generaciónes.

Él decide juntar a los hijos adoptivos en su trono

-Hijos míos...les tengo que decir algo...

Pumpkin aparece frente al Primer Emperador abriendo la puerta con una patada y le da el tiro de gracia a este.

-Descansa en Dolor Emperador

Los niños adoptivos lloran y son separados por guardias que les dan una pocima que es una Teigu llamada Oblivion,para quitar recuerdos...mientras Pumpkin ríe

-Desde hoy mi reinado de caos hará de este un lugar mejor, no lloren que ya ni estarán aquí.

El Primer Emperador en su lecho de muerte le advierte a Pumpkin

-La Paz duradera es mas util que la guerra por que esa es efimera...acabas de convertirme en el último teigu, y mi espiritu estará con Tyrant y sé que las nuevas generaciones lucharán por un mundo mejor.

Pumpkin quema la carta de testamento del Emperador en su cara

-Esto es lo que pienso del Imperio y las nuevas generaciónes

Pumpkin se aleja y se vuelve Teigu mientras El Primer Emperador da una palabras de despedida llorando...

-Esto que hice por ustedes no fue por que negaba que se enamoraran, fue para prevenir que sufrieran mas que yo , algun día sus descendientes van a terminar lo que comencé pero él ha detenido por su odio a la humanidad.

Los hermanastros jamás se volvieron a ver e hicieron sus vidas por separado, pero aunque murieran ellos reencarnaban en cualquiera que tuviera su sangre...

-Exijo que reclamen derechos de autor en este instante, no puedo contenerlo

Fin del Flashback

Se escuchan el llanto masculino de alguien

-¿Tyrant?

-Fui la mascota del Primer Emperador,esto me hace llorar más que Coco

Tyrant le responde a Esdeath que estaba por soltar una lágrima aun cuando fuera demasiado fuerte de voluntad

-¿Mi atracción por Tatsumi era una profecía?

-Profetico el que Pumpkin sea un desalmado.

Esdeath se pone pensativa mientras Tatsumi sigue curioso y determinado

-Prosiga Primer Emperador,¿En que terminó esto?

-Logré volverme Teigu fantasma a tiempo...y deposité mi Willen en Incursio

-Lo que faltaba...un concepto para medir fuerza...

Tyrant ya sabe lo que viene...

Sodazt-Gründer le oferta a ambos que tomen su mano

-Tatsumi, te regresaré a tu forma original ,dame la mano que mas manejas

-¿Y me repararás el brazo?, que yo si aceptaré y no cómo...

-Derechos de autor

Reclamó Tatsumi a Esdeath y El Primer Emperador responde afirmativamente

-En eso usaré el poco espiritu que me queda

Tatsumi y Esdeath en un estallido de luz regresan al mundo de los vivos y estan adentro en una tienda de ropa muy lujosa del Imperio

-Debemos camuflajearnos a medias Tatsumi.

-Usemos la ropa mas oscura de aqui, así Honest no se dará cuenta que regresamos.

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los vivos el doctor revolucionario se percata de algo

-Deberían estarse pudriendo...desaparecieron cómo siluetas de Spectator

-Escucho unos pasos Najenda...

Akame vuelve a despertar también y le responde a Najenda quien queda impresionada, mientras Tatsumi y Esdeath aparecen con nuevas vestimentas detras de ellos

-Esa fresa calabazeada destruyó ilusiones que el espíritu del Primer Emperador creo despues que Incursio quebrara

La vestimenta casual de Esdeath es una chaqueta de invierno blanca larga que le llega debajo de la rodilla con bufanta,manga y botones negros junto a una gorra rusa blanca con el logo de su clan

-Yo te la encargaré , un sinónimo sobre ella es ,¿A donde fue Honest?

La vestimenta de Tatsumi se trata de unas gafas de sol con una chaqueta azul marino y camiseta café con unos pantalones negros y cómo extra un guante gris con el simbólo de Tyrant

Akame lee el Rongo Rongo pero...

-No lo encuentro,dijo que lo buscaramos en el Castillo de la Capital

Esdeath ahora que ya no tiene conexión con el Imperio revela un lugar indetectable en La Capital

-Se donde está, LA FOSA DE JACOB, está debajo del Castillo

-¿Era donde torturabas gente?

Tatsumi pregunta y Esdeath responde

-Nunca me dieron el derecho de ir ahí, solamente me lo comentaban pero Honest y el Emperador tenían acceso.

-Entonces yo te llevo...tengo memorias de Tyrant implantadas.

A Tatsumi se le brilla un ojo y Esdeath está contenta de que conocerá dicho lugar

-Excelente, llevame por favor.

Durante la entrada se topan con Leonel, quien està impactada por que estè con Esdeath

-Tatsumi,¿Por que estàs con ella?,¿Traicionaste a Night Raid?

Leonel no quiere atacar por que està muy herida, y Esdeath le responde

-Traidora lo es Mine, de no estar vivo èl yo los hubiera matado y largado a vagar al mundo.

Leonel reacciona con mas miedo

-¿O sea que...?

-Ve a ayudar a Akame y los demàs...tu turno para acabar con Honest fracasò.

-Pero...

-Najenda te va a explicar mas a fondo lo de Mine cuando los veas

Tatsumi instruye a Leonel y acepta con excepticismo

Se abren las puertas del Castillo...

-Todo el camino ya està libre gracias a Akame por si preguntas

-Mejor usa tus recuerdos de Tyrant para guiarnos a donde està Honest

Ambos llegan a La Fosa de Jacob

Tyrant está dibujando a ellos caminando y Esdeath casi le agarra la mano a Tatsumi

-Esto es la continuaciòn de cuando peleamos contra Syura y sus Danger Beast

-Tatsumi, simularè con Mine que aun te quiero matar para que peleè con todo su poder

-No finjas mucho, ya tiene mucho poder con haberse fusionado con Pumpkin

Esdeath le dice sus sentimientos, se separan las manos, caen a la Fosa y se alista el combate.

-Honest, aquí estamos...

-Si Mine te mató junto a ella

Honest está en shock

-Señor, Sodazt-Gründer digo El Primer Emperador está detrás de esto

Pumpkin le informa a Honest

-Tengo mis asuntos contra tí Mine, luego me encargo de Tatsumi

Esdeath despues desenvaina la espada

-Muestra tu mejor ataque ahora que ya no eres el cobarde que todos creìamos.

-Akame me cortó el brazo recuerdas, estaba envenenado y no necesito mostrar mi verdadero poder...si quiero clonar un teigu que haya destruido debo cortarme una parte del cuerpo.

Tatsumi desafía a Honest y este se corta el brazo derecho y le pide a Pumpkin-Mine unirse

-Pumpkin , es tiempo que seamos uno mismo

-Voy a ser el brazo derecho perfecto

Pumpkin-Mine se fusiona con Honest convirtiendo a este en una especie de medio Cyborg con el ojo derecho artificial

-Saquen su carta de triunfo, yo tengo muchas que mostrar


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Mata a la Resurrección

-Quiero ver que otra tecnica vas a usar contra mí, Esdeath

-Por supuesto

-INCURSIO

Le responde Esdeath a Tatsumi y estan listos para el combate, Esdeath se quita la chaqueta y Tatsumi ya fusionado con Tyrant

-Que inice la diversion,YATSUFUSA

Honest convoca a las Tres Bestias y Bullat

*Sodom - Persecution Mania*

-Wave destruyó ese Teigu

-Reservé muestras materiales de las teigus necesarias para mi ambición, es la carta de triunfo de mi Erastone, COPIAR TEIGUS QUE DESTRUYAN.

Le dice Honest a Tatsumi

-(¿O sea que nosotros somos basura?,que mas esperaba de un cobarde cómo tú) Iré contra mis soldados mas fuertes, encargate de Bullat y Daidara

-Me duele mas tener enfrentar a Bullat que a tí a las tres bestias, pero veo que Mine me traiciono y se me pasa

Tatsumi le comenta a Esdeath y ella se queda atonita y apenada

Nyau confiado usa otra habilidad de su teigu, el de paralizar Danger Beast

-Se con quien estas ahora y te mostraré mi segunda habilidad del Scream, DRAGONROAR

-Es la tonada de trompeta malvada del Green Ranger

Tyrant comenta muy paralizado

-Esta melodía será tu última

Esdeath derrota a Nyau lanzandole una aguja de hielo que le atraviesa la boca

-Hola Tatsu-tonto, aqui una muestra de BELVAAC

-Tu truco no funcionará dos veces

Tatsumi usa el Inviso y Daidara es asesinado por su tecnica de hacha boomerang quien es atravesado del corazon y del estómago

-Si saben cómo son para que los reinvocaste

Tyrant da su opinion

-General, ¿nos has desertado?, entonces lo pagarás con mis agujas de sagre

-¿SANGRE?

Tyrant reacciona y se come a Liver

-Que sean inutiles ahora era lo que buscaba...

-Bullat va a acabar con Tatsumi señor

Honest comienza a planear mientras Pumpkin-Mine aconseja

Burat sale a abrazar a Tatsumi pero...

-¡Tatsumi!...

Esdeath lanza el Scream al trasero de Burat y se lo clava ahí.

-¡AY QUE RICO!

*Coro de Es una Pasiva - Willam Beli*

Burat queda con cara de excitado, pero Esdeath le corta la cabeza

-Voy a tomar en cuenta que no ví eso...

-Eres un sex symbol por lo visto

Esdeath hace que Tatsumi se sonroja de la pena

-Pasaste de ser musculoca de gimnasio a la pasiva de estética que siempre eras

Expresó Tyrant del disgusto

-¿Quien mas sigue?,¿Dr Stylish?, no nos costará nada vencer a quien sea incluso a la riquilla que maté primero

Honest acepta el desafío de Tatsumi y convoca al Dr. Stylish,Seryu,Bols,Champ,Dorothea y Cosmina

-Gracias por darme tiempo tonto

Esdeath lanza algunos jinetes de hielo que apartó para aniquilarlos

-Tatsumi, conozco las jugadas de Honest bien, no quizo matarnos,de ser así Budo sería resucitado

-Tu lo has dicho, he vuelto a tomar el control de Shikoutazer, por mientras te lo regreso

Budo es reinvocado...

-SOLID SHOOTER

Tatsumi refleja el ataque y lo desvia a los jinetes de hielo para rebotarlo y derrotarlo

-Bien hecho chico, toda teigu tiene una debi...

-POR FAVOR INSERTEN UN MEME DE ITACHI UCHIHA

Tyrant reclama rompiendo la cuarta pared

Honest usa una replica del control del Teigu y Shikoutaizer se levanta otra vez

-(gritos de gente corriendo)

-Es tiempo de la retirada

Najenda ordena pero...

Wave y Kurome estan con traje de bodas y regresan para ayudar a Akame que recayó y llevarsela en la retirada pero...

-¿Se casaron? felicidades a ustedes

-Retrasamos la Luna de Miel por que presentí que mi hermana está grave, y es un efecto secundario de Yatsufusa.

Najenda y Wave planean hospitalizar a Akame

-¿Cuanta gente de mi tripulación sigue en la Capital, solamente los guerreros?

-Tenemos un problema peor hermana

Akame le contesta a ambos

-Voy a cambiar el modo purga al modo EXTERMINIO

Honest convoca soldados zombies del Imperio y estos comienzan a perseguir civiles

Wave motiva a su tripulación

-Marineros, tenemos una última misión, DERROQUEMOS A HONEST, ACABEMOS CON SUS ZOMBIES Y EVACUEMOS A LOS ALDEANOS.

-Mejor que seamos ahora El Ejercito Unido

Najenda propone el nombre y ambos aceptan

-¡UNIDOS POR SIEMPRE!

Todos gritan para lidar contra la armada zombie

-Hermana, ¿estas mejor?

-Por supuesto, estos no acaban con mi filo de Murasame, te regalo esta espada que tenía.

Akame y Kurome se unen...

Mientras tanto en la Fosa...Honest canta victoria.

-Hay mas teigus que debo destruir en el campo de combate y no necesito para nada

-Tatsumi, es tiempo de que saques a la Bestia que aun llevas dentro.

Esdeath escucha a Tyrant y usa su conjuro de su clan de invocación, y este se separa de Tatsumi.

-¡LIBARET!

-GWAR!

*Libaret es liberate en hindi

*Go go Power Rangers canción*

-Montate en mi cabeza General

-Ya no soy General, soy piloto de bestias peligrosas

Esdeath usa a Tyrant...

-Toma esto Bestia Peligrosa ni cachorro eres

Honest se monta en Shikoutazer y le propina un derechazo a Tyrant quien queda un poco adolorido en el suelo.

-Estoy consciente

-Está cargando laser...

Honest usa el radar de Teigus y los localiza...

-Esta es mi declaracion de triunfo,¡NO MAS TEIGUS!

-Mas que nosotros

Segunda Mine-Pumpkin a Honest

Esdeath usa su telepatía adquirida por la voluntad del Primer Emperador

-Tatsumi, ve por Shambala y Spectator, distraeré a Honest para que ganes tiempo

-A sus ordenes General

Esdeath queda sonrojada...Tatsumi comienza a usar el Inviso

-(Me dijo General, ya me tiene afecto laboral)

Tatsumi encuentra al usuario de Spectator quien esta por ser comido por un zombie pero lo mata...

-Auxilio

Tatsumi mata al zombie y se lleva el Spectator

-Ahi está, dame eso por favor

-Claro que si le agradezco su ayuda no me queda mas tiempo de vida

Tyrant y Shikoutaizer intercambian rencillas y hay imagenes de Wave,Akame,Kurome,y Najenda luchando contra zombies imperiales

-Tal como advirtiò Honest, necesitaba teigus para su plan y los reservò bien, es distinto a Esdeath en cuanto a luchar.

Najenda afirma

-Entonces esto es obra de Yatsufusa

Wave le comenta a Kurome

-Invocar zombies gasta màs Wilen...por eso usaba titeres

Kurome menciona

-Deben ser mas faciles de destruir...pues no tienen quien los controle, además son puro soldado viejo que era de muy bajo rango

Akame corta a un zombie por la cabeza.

-¿De verás?, lo deducí tambien por los uniformes

Luego al usuario de Shambala quien lo tiro por que no sabe cómo activarlo

-Esta mugre no sirve...

-Yo puedo activarlo

Shikoutaizer por la espalda suelta los rayos laser contra todas las teigus

-Adios Teigus

-Ya tengo los teigus, que destruya los que quiera

Tatsumi manda un mensaje telepático a Esdeath

-Que buena noticia, ven conmigo a acabar con el juguete del Emperador

-De Honest querrás decir

Despues de la conversación telepática, Esdeath le da a Tyrant su armadura de hielo

-Voy a convertir a mis soldados de hielo y los hare reflectores.(Tatsumi me diò la idea contra Budo, debo hacersela a Honest)

Los soldados de hielo logran reflejar los laser y dejan herido a Shikoutazer

-Imposible

Grita Honest que queda inconsciente un tiempo tras recibir los lasers

Pero el rayo que iba a atacar a Akame es recibido por Leonel y Tatsumi presiencia el asesinato

-General

Tatsumi hablá pero a Najenda le desagrada

-Digo, Sub Comandante Esdeath

Esdeath se sonroja y Najenda sonríe

-¿Estas con esos inutiles verdad?

Honest queda indignado que Esdeath este de colaboradora lejana

-Night Raid tuvo otro deceso.

-Se quien es..

Esdeath ya sabe que fue Leonel por que sus últimas palabras con ella eran muy triste

Akame comienza a llorar viendo a Leone muy herida de muerte con varias cortaduras vitales

-¿Por que hiciste esto?

-Te amo Akame

Leonel cierra los ojos y muere...

Tyrant se queja

-Inserten cuota de diversidad sexual por favor...

Shikoutazer y Honest recobran consciencia y están por volver a levantarse pero...

-Es tiempo de darte el último corte

Esdeath le regala una garra de hielo a Tyrant en su brazo derecho, atraviesa a Shikoutazer,derrite su garra de hielo cómo el cliché de victoria contra Shikoutazer

-Leonel, me ahorraste soldados de hielo.

Esdeath le dice a Tyrant que puede descansar e irse cuando termine la pelea...

-Se libre Tyrant

-La libertad es el derecho de escoger lo que te acomoda

-Quieres decir que...

-Voy a regresar con mi dueño

Tatsumi regresa a la Fosa pero Honest llega antes

-Honest,es hora que pagues la muerte de mis amigos, pero más por que usaste hasta el mismo Imperio y al Ejercito Revolucionario cómo titeres, y que mueran por nada y todo por que te querías volver inmortal y hasta usar a todos los cadaveres de nosotros como banquete.

-Y no te olvides de mí cariñito.

Mine hace una aparicion sacando la lengua en el brazo de Pumpkin

-A tí ni te quiero ver ni en pintura.

-Tengo que platicar asuntos pendientes con la General.

Honest habla y convoca un muro de calaveras y piedras evita que se reencuentre con Esdeath

*Dimmu Borgir - Fear and Wonder*

-Esdeath...tenemos que hablar

Honest convoca a Sayo

-No eres nadie y nunca serás nada, eres un egoista sin corazón y tan vacío que ni te torturaría.

Esdeath la derrota con rebotar su flecha con la espada y darle en el corazon...

-¿Ella fue la amiga de la infancia de Tatsumi verdad?,eso quiere decir que...

Por el lado de Tatsumi, sale un feretro con el simbolo del clan Partas

-General, ya le presente a tu amado mi carta de triunfo final

-NOOO, ¿te refieres a...?

-Tatsumi, saluda a tu suegro


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Mata al Inmortal

-Ahora la victoria está tan cerca que me pertenece

Honest muestra La carta de Triunfo de Yatsubusa, resurrección total

Tatsumi queda en shock y el padre de Esdeath da su nombre

-Me llamo Anchin

*Anchin quiere decir Cazador en Mongol

-Retirate, ya no queremos mas resucitados.

-El que debe irse es otro,¿Que haces con mi hija?

-Ni me interesa su hija todavìa, pero mi decisiòn serà cuando salgamos de aquì, pero estar con ella es menos doloroso que la muerte

-Debes derrotarme si es que la amas

-Eso no será problema,Incurs...¿Tyrant?

-Tatsumi, una habilidad del clan Partas es hipnotizar Danger Beasts, me tiene prisionero.

Reclama Tyrant

-Yo tambien poseía una Danger Beast pero en seudonimo, me llamaban el Dragon de Partas, pero vamos a lo que nos importa.

Anchin saca dos dagas de madera y Tyrant se rie

-¿Ese meme de Yuyu Hakusho?

-es una tradicion matrimonial y es muy diferente, solamente debes tumbarme y ganas, no sé por que volví a vivir pero si mi hija va a casarse tiene que ser con alguien mas fuerte que yo.

-Aùn no tengo intenciones de estar con ella por amor, pero si tengo que luchar para escapar acepto.

Tatsumi acepta el reto de Anchin, acepta la daga y Anchin lo instruye

-Debemos estar de espaldas y dar 3 pasos largos antes de luchar...

Mientras tanto Honest-Pumpkin se pone en Modo Cacerìa y apaga la poca luminosidad de las candelas de la Fosa...

-Voy a cazarte còmo una bestia tal còmo lo hacìas en tu infancia.

-(Si saco mis poderes de Teigu va a guiarse por el sonido, pero entonces tambien debo mimetizar un murcielago y guiarme con el sonido de rompimiento qe mis soldados de hielo que caigan al foso para estar cambiandome de lugar rapido)

Honest intenta localizar a Esdeath a base de escopetazos

-Estas arriba...

Pero caen cristales de hielo...

-(Eso es en realidad para hacer tiempo y Tatsumi recapacite a mi padre de estar poseido por Yatsufusa o su voluntad).

-General, es hora de decirte algo..¿Recuerdas que tu padre fue asesinado por alguien de la tribu rival a tu clan?

Esdeath responde

-No me vas a volver a convencer y menos darme miedo,¿Èl te pidiò que lo mataras para tenerme a mì?

-Esperaba eso de tí por que dejame decirte que yo ordené a él que lo asesinaran cuando Pumpkin tomaba mas consciencia.

Esdeath queda atonita y quieta,pero le pregunta...

-¿y tu motivo cual fue? te fuimos leales a tí y me ofreciste hasta asilo político diciendo que fue un conflicto aislado de clanes.

-Por que ya me eran inutiles, ya no me colectaban mas Danger Beast de alto nivel para tener mas seguridad externa.

-Las ordenes que le dabas a mi clan era matarlos, no criarlos, esos ni vivían a los alrededores del Imperio.

Esdeath le aclara a Honest la verdad del Clan Partas

-Que yo recuerde tú propusiste eso y yo acepté por que creía que ninguna encarnación de la hijastra del Primer Emperador existía o apenas recobraba la memoria

Pumpkin le aclara que no sugirió pero si aceptó la idea mientras Honest sonrie

Tatsumi està en una lucha contra Anchin, pero despues de 3 intercambio de golpes logra tumbarlo con una patada giratoria a la cabeza...y sangra un poco

-Creí que eras una ilusión.

-El teigu de Honest tiene un gran defecto, puede copiar los que quiera pero no en su potencial máximo, cuando me diste esa patada me sentí más fragil que la última pelea que tuve.

Tatsumi decide ayudarse a levantar a Anchin

-Debemos seguir con la pelea, tu decìas que el fuerte siempre ganaba y el debil morìa, me decepciona que no durarà mucho este combate.

-Un fuerte ahora debe entrenar a otros para que lo superen

Mientras tanto Esdeath le informa a Honest que ha fallado en su plan

-¡Cometiste un error miserable!,si tanto odiabas a mi clan por ser debil,¿Por que no ordenaste que mataran a mí tambien?,¿El Emperador anterior al niñato no te dió más nombres?

-Por que tu eras una niña y nunca los elistaron

Esdeath crea clones incompletos de hielo para amortiguar la metralleta de Mine-Pumpkin mientras Honest ya queda pensativo con lo que dijo

-(ya no siento el olor de mi padre...Tatsumi le ganó o lo convenció...apurate y ayudame).

Tatsumi le lanza unas teigus falsas en el aire para que Honest dispare contra ella

-Señor, dos teigus arriba...

Pero Mine-Pumpkin las destruye en medio del aire...y apunta a Esdeath

-Pagaras tu dimisión General.

-Mas bien tu traición a mi clan.

Esdeath sonríe y Honest se extraña

-¿Vas a aceptar la muerte de castigo?

-Honest, te espera algo peor que la muerte...

Tatsumi le grita a Honest y aprovecha la distracción,usa a Incursio en modo Espada y corta en dos a Honest para separarlo de Pumpkin

-Hasta Nunca Honest

-¿Que carajos?

Tyrant: si, imaginen esa escena de Trunks del Futuro cortando a Freezer

Despues que Honest fuera cortado,Syura aparece frente a su yacimiento...

-Ese no es mi hijo bastardos...

-Destruiste en realidad dos dagas de madera que hice pasar por las teigus que te quedò destruir

Tatsumi y Esdeath se burlan de Honest

-Usamos el poder que nos dió el Primer Emperador para inventar cartas de triunfo.

-Sabía que querías contenerme resucitando a mi padre desde que invocaste a mis soldados, pero ellos luchaban con menos fuerza y velocidad, me percaté de la debilidad de tu teigu.

Se ve a Anchin usando ambas teigus, usò las cartas de Triunfo de Shambala que es la teletransportaciòn y la de Spectator que es la imitaciòn de usuario de teigu,y al final se hace un esqueleto inmediatamente.

\- A LOS INMORTALES CÓMO TU SE LES DA EL PEOR CASTIGO...

Dice Tatsumi...

Honest antes de ser encerrado para siempre ve al Primer Emperador

-Te maldigo Emperador Fundador

El Primer Emperador le da unas últimas palabras a Honest y Pumpkin en espíritu

-Primer Ministro Honest, digo, Pumpkin, tu reinado de terror iba a tener el final peor que puede haber, antes de morir también dejé mi Voluntad en este Pozo

-¿Lo planeaste todo antes de que te ejecutara?

Pumpkin le responde al Primer Emperador, pues quiere llorar y derrama una lágrima

-Todo está escrito en este mundo,¿verdad?

-Cada quien decide lo que quiere ser, tu eras el que quizo condenar a todos a un mundo sin libre albredío, hijos míos, usen su palma de la mano para que también mandemos al mundo del olvido del Shambala y sin salida a el también

Esdeath y Tatsumi tambien encierran a Pumpkin y preparan la huida mientras llueven piedras en la Fosa

-Escapemos pronto o nuestra union será sepultada

-¿Dijiste nuestra unión Esdeath?, es algo temprano

-Pumpkin ya no va a molestarnos tampoco...absorbió mucho del Wilen de Honest

Pero...

-Si muero te irás conmigo Tatsumi

Mine ya desfusionada de Honest se transforma en un medio monstruo de lodo naranja y se burla de Esdeath presumiendo su embarazo

-Tengo una gran noticia para tí Esdeath

-Estabas...

-Saliendo me castras

*Metal Slug 4 - Escape*

En la huida Tatsumi se tropieza intensionalmente

-Tatsumi

-(Yo soy señuelo), ya vamos a salir, mira la chispa dorada...tu padre te regalo algo

Flashback minutos antes

El padre de Esdeath se rinde,tira la daga y dice que tiene poco tiempo de vida...

-Me rindo...te regalo esto, es la Lanza de Diana

-Dejalo en la salida

Fin del Flashback

Esdeath ve la luz y la reconoce,mientras tanto...

-Duerme conmigo para siempre

-Yo no te voy a tocar más Mine

Tatsumi desafìa a su ex amada...

-Pero yo sí

Esdeath tiene un flashback del primer lanzamiento de jabalina con su padre

Tyrant: ya fueron muchos flashbacks autor...

La Jabalina de Diana le dió en el ojo a la Mine desfusionada

-AARRRGGHHH

-Bien hecho cariño

Akame y los demas estan esperando el resultado de la pelea alrededor del castillo, pero escuchan caer varias piedras y creen que murieron

-Los perdimos...Esdeath, no te consideraré pero ayudaste demasiado

La azotea del Castillo se rompe...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Akame Ga Kiru

*Starfox 64 - All Clear BGM*

Esdeath vuela en lo alto junto a Tyrant saliendo del Pozo

-Estan vivos

Menciona Wave

-Van a escribir algo

Dice Kurome,por que en el vuelo Esdeath le pide a Tyrant que escriba con humo mision cumplida en ruso...

Tatsumi le da unas chuletas a Tyrant

-Eres un buen chico

-Ahora que Mine ya no te espera...¿que haras?

-Primero debo darle el dinero, los instrumentos de cultivo y ganado a mi pueblo...y vuelvo por tí en un par de días...Najenda dijo que te espera.

-Si, me entregaré a ella en un momento más

Esdeath y Tatsumi conversan planeando su futuro

-Tatsumi, ve a ayudar a desembarcar provisiones de comida y madera a Wave y Kurome, tu pueblo merece algo más que eso...

Najenda ordena a Tatsumi ayudar a su amigo.

-No pondré resistencia, estoy dispuesta a pagar mis crimenes

Esdeath se entrega a Najenda

1 Día despues...Esdeath presa habla con su rival...

-Hola, ¿lista para tu interrogatorio?

-Si,¿cuanto debo pagar los crimenes al nuevo regimen Najenda?

-Lo que nos hizo Mine duele mas que tus torturas, ten esto..

Najenda perdona a Esdeath...y le da un papel con la dirección a la joyería mas fina del Imperio y con un vale del anillo mas reluciente.

-(sonrojada y feliz)Es algo temprano pero...

Esdeath corre de alegría...

Wave ve unas nubes negras, se escucha un trueno y esperan una hora...

-Voy a ver que sucede...no dudo que existan buitres que aprovechen la muerte de Honest

-Yo voy Wave, no siento ningun teigu y puedo traerles leña para la fogata de esta noche.

Un portal extraño aparece cuando Tatsumi regresa por leña...

-¿Quienes son ellos?

Pedro Prandini El vocalista habla a nombre de la banda

-Nosotros somos NOOSFERA

-Entonces presentense a la Capital, les diran como legalizarse acá

Al día siguiente vemos la ejecución de Makoto el Emperador

-¿Por fin voy a morir?, ya no quiero pasar mas vergüenza

-Señora...tenemos un asunto pendiente con unos extranjeros

Despues de dejar caer la guillotina es cuando Tatsumi presenta a Noosfera

-Vamos a deportar a estos extranjeros por que no tienen documentaciòn

Tyrant interviene cuando Najenda quiere deportarlos

-Culpa al autor de este fanfiction de traerlos aquí

Vemos a nuestro autor que está enmascarado con una capucha color negro y un 13 verde,quien es el manager de la banda y Najenda lo saluda

-¿En serio? Hola...¿Que peticion traes?

-Yo estoy a cargo del concierto de ellos, preguntale a un de los integrantes.

Erick Damian otro de los integrantes habla a nombre del autor...

-Les quiero enseñar un deporte de mi rancho Najenda...

Los integrantes de Noosphera envuelven la cabeza de Makoto y se ponen a jugar futbol soccer

-Traigan 6 postes y hagamos esto...

-Vamos a llamarnos Night Raid

-Y nosotros Jeagers

Night Raid y Jeagers se convierten en nombres de equipos de futbol soccer

Wave regresa a una revisiòn medica del nuevo Imperio

-Creo que perdí...mi apendice

Wave habla sobre su estado de salud

Najenda habla con la banda

-Si tocan, que mejor sea para el Imperio.

Tatsumi les comenta al verlos.

-Es verdad...apenas voy a instalar equipos avanzados de audio.

Por ultimo vemos a Tatsumi aceptando la propuesta de Esdeath quien le ofreció el anillo

-Tenemos una semana para estar separados por ultima vez, acepto

Una semana despues...

El Coliseo se convierte en un Teatro...

-Que mejor sea antes de nuestra boda...

Tatsumi dice que mejor sea privado su evento

-Le tengo un comunicado de Najenda

Tatsumi lee y dice

-Desde hoy eres nuestro vice-ministro de agricultura y ganaderìa.

Suzuka regresa de su entierro pero es comida por el Tyrant y le pregunta al pùblico

-¿Quieren ver que hay adentro de mi estomago?

Tyrant usa unos rayos X donde se ven a ellas colgadas de la pared estomacal antes de caer a los jugos gastricos y se ve a Mine y Suzuka discutiendo

-¿Esdeath te bajò a Tatsumi verdad?

-¿Lo preguntas por que estabas celosa por Esdeath?

-Yo no me dejè poseer por una Teigu còmo tù

-Pero no ando ocultando mi sexualidad còmo otra

-¡Tonta!

-¡Tortillera!

Luego vemos a Najenda en la biblioteca pùblica.

-¿Que harás con lo de Night Raid y Jeagers?

-Puedo contar una historia parecido a Romeo y Julieta, pero que termine bien en los nuevos registros

Najenda y su historiador deciden que eso es lo correcto

Akame se va con Rongo Rongo en el barco...

-Hay una nacion que ayudar por ese rumbo.

Ahora nos vamos a ver a la iglesia del camino de la paz

La gente del pueblo de Tatsumi es informada y recibida con todo lo necesario para desarrollarse en el campo y la invitacion...

-¿De veras?

-Se sacó la lotería Tatsumi me cae.

Tambien vemos a los soldados de Esdeath que ahora son la guardia civil fronteriza y uno feliz llorando

-Ya no nos van a torturar còmo antes

Por ùltimo vemos al padre de la ceremonia que es el gran señor del camino de la paz

-Hermanos y Hermanas del Imperio...Hemos venido aquí para unir en vida a nuestro viceministro del campo y nueva primer ministra, una de las profecías que se hicieron cuando se construyó nuestro imperio fue que nuestro fundador iba a estar en una encrucijada moral, él adoptó un niño y una niña, pero ambos estaban sintiendo una atracción mutua que él por su gran moralidad no aceptaba, pero fue destrozada por el golpista caotico de una teigu, aunque él no se dió cuenta que en ellos se sembró la esperanza de un mundo donde los opuestos iban a ir de la mano para salvar a su imperio desmoralizado, y ahora nuestro fundador puede descansar en paz.

Por donde estará Tatsumi su familia y el alcalde del pueblo está cómo padrino del novio, mientras que por el lado de Esdeath Najenda es la madrina de la novia.

-Esdeath¿aceptas a Tatsumi cómo tu juguete digo cómo tu marido?

-Acepto

-Tatsumi,¿aceptas a Esdeath cómo tu ama digo cómo tu mujer?

-Acepto...

El beso matrimonial de Tatsumi y Esdeath es tapado con una ala de Tyrant

Se ve a Noosphera con los civiles cantando Reflejos y Mas allá del Sol.

*Vemos imagenes de todos bailando y Tatsumi y Esdeath abrazados y muchos flashbacks de la serie*

-¿Quieren epilogo con hijos y todo feliz verdad?, es mejor esto

Primero vemos al Primero Emperador y Anchin tomando sake y celebrando juntos en el mundo de los muertos...

-Una mas por mi yerno.

-Y dos por mis hijastros.

Sale Honest con la pose de asustado y con el meme de shooting star

Fin


End file.
